Akatsuki Presents
by Frost-Melody
Summary: Another story where the Akatsuki get "magically" transformed into kittens and transported to Earth. But every Naruto fan has to write at least one. Watch as I try to write humor.


**What up my dear readers? If any of you had read the previous version of this story I want to apologize for not putting this up sooner. I think I had mentioned in the other one that I was moving and when I did well…my computer became a complete asshole and deleted everything on there. So I took down the story and have rewritten it. Tell me what you think!**

* * *

Akasuna no Sasori; an impassive red head made entirely out of wood (save for his heart) to disperse the weakness in puppetry. His outlook on the world is aloof but his passion to make art everlasting was interminable thus why he turned himself into a puppet believing that everything in the world should be looked far out into the future. Besides his viewpoint that everything should be remembered, Sasori was about to be forgotten from the shinobi world forever.

Indeed Sasori is a very skilled puppet master and has had years of experience in the field of combat, but that doesn't seem to be of much help in the battle that he is currently taking part of. Against his grandmother, Chiyo, and a pink haired kunoichi, Sakura, Sasori was close to his limits. Having lost his favorite puppet, the Kazekage, Sasori has been forced to use his own body to fight against the two ninja. Both of his opponents have been injured severely, his grandmother has been poisoned with the blade upon his own hand and the girl has been beaten and cut relentlessly.

Despite having caused a lot of damage to the two, Sasori was not left unharmed. His joints were creaking and it was getting harder and harder to remain on his feet from the numerous blows that he had taken from his enemies. The puppet master was beginning to get slow, his precision wasn't as accurate as before, and his movements were becoming sluggish. It was only a matter of time before he would slip and die at the hands of his own grandmother. Sasori narrowed his auburn eyes. If he were to go down like this, then he was going to bring at least one of them down to hell with him.

Gripping the handle of his short katana tighter to the point where his knuckles cracked at the tension, Sasori leapt at his grandmother intent on ending it with one last blow with all the strength that he could muster. He raised his blade high and swept it down at Chiyo, the blade dripping with a deadly purple poison. His actions were abruptly stopped however. Sasori's face faltered not knowing why he was suddenly immobile from killing his grandmother who stood only a few feet away. But the pain that erupted in his chest a few moments later was all that he needed to know, and his eyes widened at the incredulity of it all.

Standing beside him, two puppets made to look like his own deceased parents had their own blades stuck securely into his chest, piercing his dying heart. Their faces next to him where expressionless, and their glassy eyes stared into his own. In spite of being puppets, their eyes seemed to penetrate into the very depths of his soul, making Sasori feel uncomfortable. He clenched his teeth trying to bare the excruciating pain that he hasn't felt for over twenty years and glanced up to gaze into his killers eyes. Since Sasori had told them that if they were to defeat him in battle he would share some useful information concerning someone important to them, he told them of a secret meeting place where he was going to encounter with a spy from Orochimaru.

After discussing a few more things with him, the two kunoichi left Sasori to die a painful death behind them. To everyone on the outside of Sasori, he appeared fine; though on the inside he was slowly suffocating from the blood asphyxiating his punctured heart. His legs finally gave out beneath him and Sasori fell to the floor in a clatter on his knees. He gave an amused chuckle at the irony of it all. How pathetic it was to see him defeated by his only remaining relative, left to die in a cavern surrounded by all his life's failures, and kneeling on the ground slowly choking on his own blood.

The blade in his hands slipped from his fingers and fell to the ground. The resounding _cling _echoed around the dark cave mocking him of all his pathetic excuses in his life's work. Every single one of his puppets had been destroyed, broken beyond repair. And now finally, even the puppet used to keep his own life has been torn from the existence of the world. Sasori looked up into the sky, a bird flew peacefully above him, not knowing of the death that was about to take place. How Sasori wished that he could start over at life, begin something new exclusively and never look back upon this horrific life style. He sighed longingly at the thought. He knew that that would never happen. Sasori's only place now was to burn in hell once he leaves this wretched excuse of a world.

The red headed puppet master's vision wavered, black dots started to form in the corners of his peripheral vision and the weight on chest began to grow heavier. His time was coming to an end now and honestly Sasori was a little scared. What would happen when he dies? Everything that he has ever believed in or strived to achieve would be lost. What about lasting forever? Sasori's believed that all art should exist internally without end. And now, even his own life that he had made to last was coming to a culmination. Sometimes the world was too cruel.

Sasori's eyes drifted closed and his body slumped forward no longer having the strength to stay upright. He leaned against the wooden bodies of the puppets by him, not wanting to die lying on the cold, murky floor of the cavern. The only thing he could hear at this point was the slow beat of his heart, trying to keep him alive though knowing that all rebelliousness to the fact that he was going to die would be futile. Finally his heart gave one last feeble beat and stopped completely. Akasuna no Sasori's life had finally come to an end in the callous world and will soon be forgotten by all in it.

It only seemed like a few seconds but Sasori could start to feel the numbness in his chest go away. The pressure that had been brought upon him by his grandmother was slowly retreating back to wherever it came from, like as if he wasn't even stabbed in the first place. Sasori felt warmth coursing through the very being in him, something that he hadn't sensed in a very long time. It reminded him of blood. The warm liquid flowing through his veins and every other part of his body, it was a little unsettling at the feel of the sudden life in him. But that also meant that he wasn't dead anymore, literally, Sasori hadn't felt so alive ever since his parents had left so long ago.

If he could feel things again what about taste, or smell, or anything else that he hadn't been able to do when he was within a wooden body? Sasori mentally smacked himself. No he couldn't think of such preposterous things right now, he had just died and was most likely getting tricked by the sick sensed humor that hell brought. This was all just an illusion, hell wanted to torment him with the belief that he could potentially be able to experience all five physical senses again. But in reality in was all too good to be true.

Sasori tried to move a finger. If he wanted to know where he was then he needed to get up on his feet first, however he had to make sure everything was responding to him before continuing with that plan of action. His finger didn't move. Well it wasn't just his finger, his whole entire hand moved as if he couldn't move each digit individually. The same happened with his toes. Sasori felt a little bit of relief to know that at least his legs and arms could still function correctly. Now that he knew that he could move, it was time to see where exactly he was.

Cracking one eye open, the crimson haired shinobi blinked when he saw a field of grass before him, or on the other side of the half open window that was blocking him from it. He opened his other eye and watched as wind swept the lush green grass across the peaceful meadow which had colorful wild flowers growing amongst the ground. The calmness of the area gave him a serenity emotion, something that he hadn't experienced since he joined the Akatsuki. He sighed and lay his head back down on the windowsill. Even if this wasn't at all what he was expecting his afterlife to be, Sasori could get used to it. He wouldn't complain that instead of being tormented again and again, day after day in a hellhole, he gets a beautiful outside scene while basking in the sunlight.

He sighed contently and rubbed his face. Wait…something was wrong. He touched his face again and felt the soft touch of fur. Confused Sasori glanced down to see two bright red paws; his eyes widened and he turned his head to see the same fur coating his entire body which happened to be the body of a tiny kitten. And that also meant that he had a tail. He abruptly stood up but immediately fell down, not used to balancing on four paws. He lay there trying not to have a heart attack from the sudden discovery of becoming a pitiful kitten. What the hell was this?! When he thought about a chance at new life this wasn't at all what he was referencing. How the hell did the gods expect him to live like this?!

He took a deep well needed breath, trying to calm down and to think about this situation thoroughly. It would seem that as soon as he had died he had been somehow transformed into a kitten and was transported somewhere that he didn't know. And to top it off he couldn't feel any chakra in him at all. It's like it was never even there in the first place…like it didn't exist. Sasori blanched. If that was the truth then he probably wasn't even in his world anymore. Somehow Sasori was brought to a new world unknown to him and possibly anyone else from his own home world. This…this was unbelievable. He pulled himself back onto his feet and sat down facing the outside. Whatever had happened to get him here, Sasori wasn't going to throw it away; in fact he was going to try his best to be grateful for anything that took place here even if he was stuck in the form of an inferior kitten. Looking on the bright side though, Sasori indeed has a new chance for life and no matter what happens he will be thankful for it.

Standing up slowly this time on shaky legs, Sasori stood to turn around and see what was behind him. It looked like an ordinary kitchen of a house though it was quite large compared to most. Stepping off of the window's ledge and falling gracefully towards the floor he walked steadily around the island of the kitchen looking for anything to use to get him atop the counter. Making a right turn Sasori saw a small stepping stool beside the cabinet. He made his way to it and leaped onto the wood and then on top of the granite countertop above him.

Just as he was about to continue on his little trek through the kitchen his stomach gave a rather loud growl. Concerned at the new sound that his body gave Sasori studied his surroundings for anything that could be used for food. He hadn't eaten in over twenty years; his body is most likely dying to have anything to eat. Pushing open one of the many cabinets in the kitchen and finding just what he needed, Sasori dragged out a box of saltine crackers by his teeth, the package clamped firmly in between his tiny jaws. He would have preferred something more sweet but the crackers would have to do, no need to be picky of course. He set the container down and began to tear at the top of the box trying to get the delicious reward inside.

After a few minutes of ripping at the box, the top finally gave out and tore open letting Sasori have the food inside at last. But when he stuck his head inside to get the baked bread pieces he found out that he couldn't fit and thus had to push the box over the edge of the counter so that the crackers could spill out for easy access. He jumped down to accompany the food and began to eat. Even though it was only salt crackers and didn't have that much flavor, Sasori loved them anyways. The point was Sasori hadn't tasted anything ever since he turned himself into a puppet so the crackers in short were a gift brought down from the very heavens themselves.

Cracker after cracker the numbers in the snack began to plummet. Intent on finishing every single cracker that the box had to offer Sasori didn't notice how loud he was being nor did he hear the footsteps coming from behind the closed door of the kitchen. So when the door opened and a girl looking to be about in her teens paused in the doorway staring at the cat a little bit perturbed, he carried on as if nothing could ruin this moment. That is until she walked over to him and picked him up by the scruff of his neck. Sasori startled out of his fur gave a very feline-like yowl and when he turned his attention to the other occupant of the room hissed at her with a swipe of his needle-like claws.

How dare she manhandle him! Akasuna no Sasori was not someone who you laid your hands on, especially without permission first, unless you wanted your hand cut off that is. And from what this girl was doing to him currently she was about to have a one way ticket to having that hand being dismembered from her body painfully. And he wasn't bluffing either. Once, when a spy from a connected spy network for the village hidden in the sand had accidentally tripped and used Sasori to stop his fall, let's just say that a part of him will never leave the desert. After that no one dared to even get within a ten foot radius of the serious red head.

Even in the fights that Deidara and he had participated in countless times Deidara would never lay a hand on him, fearing for his hands that created the shape of the mold his explosive clay used. Sasori frowned at that thought. He had only been here for a few minutes but he was already missing his world. How was he expected to forget everything from his previous lifestyle? Not everything was a horrible nightmare there.

Being raised to eye level with the girl Sasori saw the annoyance held within her stormy grey eyes. She seemed like she was in her teens but Sasori couldn't tell. She had light brown hair that was pulled into two low hanging pony tails that she had flung carelessly over her shoulders and a bandanna was tied over her head expressing the pictures of mini white skulls upon the black band. In her mouth was a sucker that made the left side of her cheek bulged out from the excessive size. And accompanying her attire was a pair of baggy grey sweatpants and a large, loose black t-shirt that read '_Paramore'_ which was sketched into it in electric green letters. She didn't seem like she was dangerous, in fact she looked quite harmless but as soon as she opened her mouth did Sasori take back those words.

"Where the hell did you come from, damn cat?" she looked at the mess around her feet from Sasori's previous eating frenzy and took the candy from her mouth only to place it in the other side of her cheek. "I don't appreciate you trashing my kitchen. So you better start explaining why you just decided to make yourself at home and eat my crackers." She tapped her bare foot impatiently on the tiled floor waiting for the cat in her hands to answer her question but all Sasori could do in reply was hang uselessly in the air by her fingers. "Not going to speak eh? What if I told you that you had about eight seconds before I throw you out that window if you don't answer me?" the gray-eyed girl asked derisively and pointed in the direction of opened window. When she still didn't get even a sound out form the crimson red cat she walked to the window's opening and hung the cat over the ledge.

"Still not going to speak? Maybe this will change your mind." All she got from the kitten in her grasp was a brown-eyed glare filled with loathing. She met his gaze with her own and smirked sadistically. Slowly, almost unnoticed, her fingers began to loosen their hold and gradually Sasori started to slip from her hand and inched closer and closer to the lush green grass below. If she wanted to throw him outside then by all means, throw him outside. Sasori didn't care if he was outside or inside of the house, either way didn't matter to him. And honestly, if he were to share the house with this girl there would most likely be some major problems. Sasori didn't get along with anybody, personally he would rather be cooped up in an enclosed area away from anything alive and the only company he would have would be the human-like puppets that he would be creating, all alone. It's not like he didn't like being around others, it's just that people tend to make him very irritated, and irritation usually leads to impatience; Sasori wasn't one for patience at all, there was one strict rule that he lived by and that was do not keep others waiting. Of course, that also meant for him as well, people who arrive late for anything that has to do with Sasori will be killed ruthlessly without a second thought. That's just how the world spins for Sasori, deal with it.

As her fingers finally let go of the back of his neck, Sasori plopped to the ground and he stared back up into the eyes of his heartless tormenter. All he wanted to do was eat some crackers. Doesn't seem like a callous crime but apparently to her it was as if he killed someone in cold-blood. Not like he hasn't before… Anyways, as soon as she had let him go the brunette closed the window and left Sasori to fend for himself. What kind of person would throw a little helpless kitten out into the big scary world without feeling any sympathy at all? Apparently she would and she looked like she was proud of it too.

_Heartless bitch_. Sasori flattened his ears in exasperation and heard curses from the girl as she cleaned up the mess he had made. He perked up a bit. At least he wasn't the only one, the girl seems like she has had a rough morning too. Then again she didn't wake up as a cat, cast into new world, and then thrown out of the only place he could use for salvation. Take that for an everyday occurrence.

Shaking off any excess grass from the fall, Sasori stood up and turned around to view his surroundings. Aside from the house and a few trees the place was completely void of any other objects. The grass was freshly cut and the overwhelming smell invaded his sensitive nose making him sneeze. It was so weird being able to feel things again. The many senses that he was experiencing was like having to relive being a firstborn all over again, well he did just die and came to a new world so basically it was the same thing but that was besides the point. Sasori was literally feeling fuzzy all over, it was hard to take in the new smells, sights, sounds, and touches from things in this new body. It was like everything was put on sensitive overload. One small touch could practically kill you.

Sasori shook his head and scampered over to one of the large trees occupying the almost vacant land and climbed to the top. To be honest with himself, Sasori was enjoying the little death weapons that he had on his fingers but he would prefer to jump to the top of the tree using its branches instead of clawing himself up there getting himself dirty in the process.

Setting himself on one of the top branches that was out in the warm sunlight Sasori lay his head down and closed his eyes. If he were to be a little more cautious at the moment he would have been patrolling the area or finding a safer place to take shelter but right now all he wanted to do was sleep. Dying earlier today had taken its toll on him and the traumatized fatigue that came with it wasn't helping the matter at all. It was quite terrifying to see that sharp blade sticking out from his chest and the blood that gushed out from his lethal wound that made a horrible squelching sound as the blood had dripped to the floor. The crimson cat shivered involuntarily despite the sun that was heating his fur. Hopefully he wouldn't have to experience that again. He curled his tail around himself and listened to the sounds of birds chirping near the other trees. Maybe if he hadn't made that little pointless wish while he was dying he wouldn't have been sent to this place.

But if he was still in his old world he would be dead right now. He gave a sad sigh. Maybe if he hadn't been assigned the capture of the one tailed jinchuuriki he wouldn't have had made his grandmother have to kill him. Only the gods new how drastic it would have felt to kill her own grandson, but Sasori did it to himself. If he hadn't joined the Akatsuki then none of this would have ever started in the first place. Maybe he was better off if he was alone. Nothing could get in his way and no one would bother him.

But he couldn't help but wonder what his fellow Akatsuki members were doing now that he was gone and felt a little depressed at the thought of Deidara finding a new partner. Even though they fought all the time and had different perspectives for everything, Deidara was still his partner. And they've been through thick and thin with all the missions that they've been assigned from their leader. At first he had hated him with a passion but over time you would have to get used to having your partner there having your back no matter what.

Sasori wasn't going to lie; the first few months that they had been assigned together he had tried to kill the blonde a relentless amount of times. But the kid kept bouncing back like an elastic ball. No matter what he threw at him the kid was as bad as a boomerang and threw everything back at him with equal force. After a while Sasori began to respect the idiot and life moved on. If Deidara was the one to have died instead of Sasori then Sasori would have found another partner too. Partners were something replaceable. It really didn't matter who it was as long as they did their job and did it right. So then, who would Deidara's new partner be? Sasori mentally scowled. What was with all these new feelings? Sasori didn't usually think about something for so long. If he was to make a decision he would do right then and there and then worry about the circumstances later, not that there usually were any.

The former puppet master rolled onto his side and faced the sunset. Could the others see the same sun as him? Giving a huff Sasori succumbed to sleep, while the birds in the background chirped a little tune.

* * *

He felt a cold raindrop land on his ear pulling him from his half-conscious sleep. Yawning, Sasori stretched and sat up looking for the source of the water. Another one made its landing point a few inches from him. Looking up he saw the little drops of water falling from the sky in abundance. Blinking the drowsiness from his blurry eyes, Sasori shook his head as a rather large droplet of liquid splashed against his head. His somnolent eyes snapped open as raindrop after raindrop landed on him and a gust of wind almost made Sasori fall from the tree limb he was sitting on. Sasori swiftly scuffled down the tree and onto a lower hanging branch trying to get any source of cover from the storm. But that didn't help him at all; the wind near the bottom of the tree was just as bad as the top, it whipped him around without mercy and Sasori had to cling to the branch with his claws to save his life from being flung off the tree. Lightning cracked in the distance and the sound was bellowing to Sasori's sensitive ears.

Jumping from the branch, Sasori landed on the slick, muddy ground and looked around wildly for some shelter. The rain was coming down harder, stinging him as it pelted his small body with freezing cold water making him shiver uncontrollably. About a hundred yards away Sasori could see the foggy glow of lights from the house before. Contemplating whether or not he should try to take refugee there Sasori huddled as close as he could get to the soaked trunk of the tree which wasn't helping him get any warmer. Curse this little body that has barely any body heat! If his fur wasn't soaked already then perhaps he wouldn't be as cold as he is now!

Sneezing once, the red cat dashed for the building desperately. Like hell he was going to stay out in this storm! If the girl wouldn't let him in he'll find his own way inside thank you very much. Like the psychopathic bitch could stop him! The house's light illuminated Sasori in its glow and he sighed in relieve when he finally reached the front porch of the house. He couldn't see much but from what he could tell the place had a huge double door entry.

He scratched the door and mewed like a madman. Hopefully once seeing him out here all alone and cold she will sprout some kind of sympathy in that cold heart of hers and take him in. Honestly if it was up to him Sasori wouldn't be begging to come into her house, it just wasn't his nature, but considering the fact that it was raining and he could probably die of hyperthermia he was really low on options.

Meowing loudly one more time to the point where his lungs felt like they would burst, the door opened up and he was once again faced with the frowning expression of the girl who still had a sucker in her mouth. Sasori ceased in his mewling and the two stared at each other. Since she looked like she was not amused by his little act Sasori gave one last helpless mew and tried to look as cute as possible while trying not to throw up. God this was embarrassing!

"Could you please refrain from blowing my eardrums out while I try to enjoy watching my show?" she asked infuriatingly. "I thought I told you to beat it cat. I'm not looking for any strays." Sasori twitched at that statement. She switched her sucker to the other side of her mouth and proceeded to close the door but she didn't close it fast enough because Sasori slipped through the crack and rushed inside. Only to stop and stare flabbergasted at the view. This place was huge! What the hell?! The house didn't look that big on the outside! "Hey! I said I didn't want you so get out of my house before I make you, you damn cat!" the girl behind him pointed to the door.

Sasori downright ignored her and ran up to one of the black couches occupying what he presumed to be the living room. When he jumped on top of the cushions he wasn't expecting the massive pillow overload that happened to be already up there. They practically attacked him and he fell back down with the colorful pillows in tow. He landed with an "_oof_" and was completely buried in the multicolored cushions.

He heard the door slam and footsteps as the girl made her way to him with an irritated huff. "Now look at what you did! I've already cleaned up your other mess; I don't need any more to add to that list!" she shoved her hand into the pile of pillows and pulled out the sheepish looking red kitten by the scuff of his neck. But Sasori wouldn't let her have her way this time. Shifting in her grasp, Sasori swiped his paw at her arm and relished the squeal the girl made as his claws pierced her flesh.

As she dropped him in surprise cussing the whole time the former puppet master leaped onto the coffee table in the center of the room which coincidentally happened to also have a container of red roses within a very expensive sapphire colored vase; he crept nearer to it and sat down staring at the girl, waiting for her tantrum to come to a halt. And she did just that when she saw the new cat sitting inconspicuously by her favorite not to mention _expensive_ vase.

She pointed at him with a stern finger. "Don't you _dare_." Sasori looked innocently at the vase next to him and scooted a little closer to it. What? This? He flicked it with his tail and watched as the vase essentially fell in slow motion towards the ground. It gave an ear splitting crash and the other occupant in the room froze, her face darkened significantly and the temperature in the room dropped. _How do you like me now bitch?_ Sasori all but thought with glee.

Suddenly the girl gave an amused chuckle. Sasori could only stare horrified as the girl began laughing so hard that a few tears escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. "I-I'll kill you, you little bastard! That was my favorite fucking vase!" suddenly the girl leaped at the cat on the table head first. And Sasori being the awesome ninja (cat?) that he was avoided her easily and she went sailing over the table landing in a heap face first on the hardwood floor. She yelped and clutched her face dramatically. "My beautiful face!"

"What the hell is going on down here?!" a new voice rang out disturbing the clash between the two. The brunette immediately started to cry fake tears and pointed to Sasori just as the new person walked into the room.

"It was him! He broke my vase and then made me fall on my face!"

"Who?" when the new girl walked in she seemed like the other girl's age, maybe a little older but she had pitch black hair and astonishing electric blue eyes that seemed to crackle with energy. She wore similar attire as the girl but had a regular black t-shirt instead and no bandanna was tied around her head but she did have many bracelets laced on both arms. When she laid eyes on the cat sitting in the same place as before she walked over to him and narrowed her eyes while planting her hands firmly on her hips.

"And who might you be little one? I haven't seen you around here before." Sasori gave no reply seeing how he couldn't talk but he did give a little mew. Suddenly her face morphed into one of absolute ecstasy as she scooped him up into her arms and cuddled him to her chest squealing the whole time. "Holy shit, aren't you the most adorable thing to ever walk this Earth?!" Not to honk his own horn or anything but yes, he probably was."It's like you were a gift from the very heavens!"

"Hey what about me Skyler?! I'm the one who got hurt here!" the forgotten brunette complained from the other side of the table. "And he was the one who broke that vase too! So you shouldn't be smothering him with praise. The kitten did something bad, he shall be punished by thy hand!" she exclaimed and sprung up from her spot on the floor.

"What you mean the vase on the coffee table? Personally I think he did us good; that vase was hideous if you ask me." The girl could only gape at the ravenette's direct honesty. Sasori smirked, well as much as his kitten mouth would let him, and couldn't help but instantly like the girl who was holding him. She seemed like the type of person who would immediately speak their mind and be terrifyingly honest without any remorse if the statement was biting. Little did Sasori know that she wasn't just blunt…

The blue-eyed girl sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Courtney, you know that I love you dearly and that you are my best friend in the whole world right?" the brunette didn't reply instead she gazed at the other girl wearily wondering just what was up her sleeve. "And that best friends do everything for each other," Courtney mumbled a low "I guess," "Great! Then while you are cleaning up the mess in here I will give this adorable little kitten a bath and then smother him with love. Because you can see just how lonely he is."

Turning around, the duo left the pouting teen to clean the mess and walked up the stairs to what Sasori believed to be the bathroom. Skyler set him down on a towel that was lying on top of the bathroom sink and proceeded to turn the knob for the bathtub's faucet so it would begin to fill it up. If Sasori had been thinking clearly at the moment he would have had tried to find a way out of the room to escape the dreaded bathwater but he was still running pictures of the house he had just went through in his head repeatedly. Were all of the rooms in this house over exaggerated?

All of them had to at least been the size of three rooms put together if not more! How much space do two girls need to live in? Not to mention all of the expensive looking paintings occupying some of the walls and more vases and other works of art placed neatly in the halls and around corners. Were these girls rich? That had to be the answer, that or they stole everything in this house including the place itself. Experiencing firsthand what the girls personalities are like this suggestion could be extremely accurate. Should he fear for his life now?

For all he knows Sasori could have been scooped up into the hands of psychopathic murderers and he wouldn't be able to save his ass even if it cost him his life; which it probably would. Once the water had reached the peak of the tub Skyler turned around to pick Sasori up once again and carried him over to the water and gently set him into the lukewarm liquid. As the water rose to about his chest level Sasori sat still as the girl's hands began to scrub him with shampoo that made his nose sting.

He sneezed a few times and waited impatiently for the ravenette to finish her job. When she was finished Sasori was rubbed down with a towel and then set free into the house to explore. Heh, like he would want to do that. Sasori shook himself off making excess water fly from his scarlet fur and scampered off to find a nice quiet place to sleep off the fatigue he was still feeling.

Laying himself on the couch in the living room he curled his tail around his body and nuzzled his nose in-between his paws as to not get a headache from any smells he might smell while asleep and closed his ears lightly to his head so he wouldn't hear anything either. Sighing contently into the pillow next to him he closed his eyes and submitted to sleep once again with the thunder and lightning from the storm the only sounds he could hear.

* * *

**Review please!**


End file.
